Mi vida sin ti
by XxXNightMoonlightXxX
Summary: Que pasaria si Sasuke Uchiha se viera obligado a volver a Konoha pero al volver descubre que no todo es como lo dejo 5 años atras. Traicion,Alianzas y una Sakura que odia a Sasuke? Eso esta por verse.  Sin duda una extraña historia de aventura y romance :
1. Encuentros inesperados

**Mi vida sin ti **

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Encuentros inesperados_

Era temprano, un nuevo día invadido por nubes se asomaba en el horizonte, matizando el cielo de un gris profundo. El viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que los arboles se mecieran levemente hacia un lado.

Un grupo de ninjas apareció entre la maleza del lugar, esto no paso desapercibido para Karin quien siempre vigilaba.

-Sasuke-kun, hay un total de cinco ninjas que vienen hacia aquí, y a decir por el nivel de si chakra, soy fuertes.-dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

-Nos encontraron mas rápido de lo que pensé- dijo el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que sean enviados de Madara, nunca había sentido estos chakras, además no tienen miembros tan fuertes.

-Por lo menos ya estamos en condiciones de pelear de nuevo y si solo son cinco podremos acabar con ellos.-dijo un sonriente Suigetsu.

-Pero como nos encontraron, Karin a ocultado nuestros chakras.-dijo pensativo el chico alto.

-Buena pregunta Juugo, yo tampoco lo entiendo. -dijo la pelirroja.

-No tardaran en llegar ,hay que salir a recibirlos ¿no creen?- dijo el peliceleste divertido.

Un rubio corría con entusiasmo seguido por sus compañeros se dirigían al país de la arena, pero al descubrir la presencia de un chakra conocido hubo un cambio de planes.

-De verdad ¿están seguros?-preguntaba el rubio a dos de sus compañeros.

-Yo nunca me equivoco –dijo fríamente un pelinegro.

-Estamos seguros Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa un ojiperla.

Gracias al Byakugan pudieron sentir los chakras que se ocultaban con un jutsu.

-No puedo creer que el Teme este tan cerca-gritaba el rubio con emoción.-Solo espero que no trate de matarnos como la ultima vez-dijo con tono de diversión, pero a los demás no les hizo tanta gracia.

-Si no fuera por el resiente interés de Tsunade-sama de encontrar al Uchiha, créeme que nunca nos acercaríamos a ese lugar tan problemático.-dijo Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

Llegando al lugar Naruto esquivo rápidamente un par de kunais que seguramente hubieran terminado en su garganta de no haber reaccionado, después miro al frente y vio a una pelirroja con cara de fastidio.

-Pero que inútil eres zanahoria-dijo el peliceleste con burla, esta solo lo miro con odio contenido.

Entonces estuvieron frente a frente.

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver Teme -dijo una voz que el azabache reconoció inmediatamente.

-Como me encontraste –dijo serio y sin ninguna expresión el pelinegro.

-Pues en realidad solo fue casualidad, iba hacia Suna y de pronto los vimos y…-se vio interrumpido de repente.

- -¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo fríamente antes de terminar la explicación de Naruto.

-Muy simple, que regreses a Konoha-dijo el rubio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Cuantas veces había escuchado lo mismo de su molesto antiguo equipo. La ultima vez no fue muy amable con ellos , pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo cundo estaba tras de su hermano.

-Lamento infórmate que tus planes no se cumplirán-dijo el azabache mientras tomaba su katana en forma defensiva,

-Esta vez no solo es mi deseo sino también el de la vieja, ¿Qué hiciste como para hacerla querer que te encuentren y lleven a la aldea teme?-dijo el rubio con curiosidad.

-Valla así que Konoha también me busca,-dijo el azabache con molestia.- lamento tener que decirte que no estoy dispuesto a ir contigo usuratonkachi.

-Lo siento teme pero esta vez no estoy tratando de convencerte es si o si y por lo visto será como siempre, por las malas..- el rubio parecía mas serio de lo normal.

-No tengo ni la mas mínima molestia de hacerte pedazos si te entrometes en mi camino así que te recomiendo que mejor te largues.-dijo fríamente, para Naruto no era extraño escuchar ese tipo de amenazas por parte del Uchiha

-A decir por tu aspecto, no creo que tengas las fuerzas para hacerlo.-dijo el chico Hyuga.

-Lo quieres comprobar.-dijo entre dientes el Uchiha, aun no se encontraban del todo bien pero tenía lo suficiente para acabar con todos ellos.

El rubio se encontraba con Neji y Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru, Tenten, de los más fuertes ninjas de Konoha quienes además eran bien conocidos por el azabache.

-Pensé que eras mas listo Uchiha.-dijo la voz de Shikamaru.-No teníamos la inatención de atacarlos pero si se ponen tan difíciles no hay más que hacer.

Antes de dar pasa al primer ataque, los combatientes se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de AMBU.

Se detuvieron enseguida al verse amenazados pues no sabían a que se debía tal emboscada, hasta que una presencia conocida para los ninjas se hizo presente.

-Oye vieja, que haces aquí, que no vez que tengo todo bajo control-dijo un rubio con un infantil puchero adornando su cara.

-Basta Naruto –dijo la rubia y voluptuosa mujer-Estoy aquí para proponerle un trato al Uchiha -término con molestia.

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti ni de nadie .Así que puedes ir por donde llegaste…amenos que quieras que también termine contigo -soltó con brusquedad. Replico de mala forma el azabache

-Mira Uchiha, no es por gusto que vengo aquí así que cállate y déjame hablar, además ,si tal vez sea ser muy fuerte , pero no podrás contra todos nosotros tu y tus amiguitos se encuentran rodeados de los ninjas mas poderosos de Konoha –dijo la quinta Hokage con una sonrisa de superioridad.

No podía estar peor la situación, tal parece que el mundo se había vuelto en su contra. Realmente no tenia opción , la rubia tenia razón el era conocido por ser un poderoso combatiente que había mandado a mas de uno al otro mundo pero en las condiciones que se encontraba no podría hacer mucho ni siquiera con la ayuda de su equipo.

-Hmp –no tengo opción ¿o si?-contesto el pelinegro viendo a su alrededor resignado.

-Bien, tengo entendido que acabaste con Orochimaru, y con Itachi, pero ahora tu principal enemigo es Danzou ¿no?-dijo con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia la Goidame.

Si bien no estaba del todo deacuerdo con lo que tenia que hacer, si aceptaba resultaría muy ventajoso para Konoha.

-iré al grano Uchiha, no estamos en condiciones de enfrentar a Akatsuki. Después de lo que paso con Pein y el traidor de Danzou, nos tomaron por sorpresa y causaron muchos daños a Konoha somos fuertes, pero no podríamos vencer a todo Akatsuki y a sus subordinados, por eso te propongo que unas fuerzas con nosotros, serás recibido de nuevo en Konoha y dejarías de ser un traidor. Sabes que te conviene, los rumores corren rápido, se sabe que ellos también están tras de ti . -termino de decir la rubia con un claro tono de fastidio.

- ¿Lo dices enserio vieja?-dijo escandalosamente un hiperactivo rubio - Teme eso es genial no lo crees por que…-una tétrica voz lo interrumpió.

-Cállate de una vez Usumaki o me encargare de que en la vida puedas ser Hokage –dijo bastante fastidiada la actual Hokage.

Naruto sudo frio y decidió no hablar más. Mientras tanto la Hokage se dio la vuelta y pasando muy cerca del Uchiha le dijo.

–Tendrás de aquí a que lleguemos a la aldea para decidir. No hace falta aclarar que si decides no aceptar , lo mas lejos que podrás llegar tu y tu equipo será a la prisión de Konoha y si te resistes terminaremos con todos ustedes de inmediato aun que pensándolo mejor me ahorraría las molestias si solo los te dejo a merced de todos los que van por tu cabeza …Seria una lastima no crees?.

Los miembros de Taka se alarmaron ante lo dicho por la Hokage y se posicionaban para el ataque, aunque ya estaban advertidos intentar huir de ahí podría ser lo ultimo que hicieran con vida y aunque continuaran con vida en las condiciones que estaban, no durarían demasiado si los atacaban.

Miraron a Sasuke como esperando sus ordenes cuando por fin hablo. Lo medito un poco, sabia que la rubia no le estaba siendo completamente honesta había algo oculto en sus intenciones no se trago para nada que necesitaran su ayuda .No tenia salida pero tal vez podría sacarle ventaja al asunto, si volvía a la aldea podría averiguar quien o quienes están involucrados con lo que sucedió con su hermano Itachi, después de que Madara confesara la verdad o parte de ella, había decidido destruir a Konoha, pero no le parecía que todos tuvieran que pagar por culpa de algunos cuantos quisiera o no era lo que su hermano hubiera querido. Así que se decidió por lo más conveniente.

-No me dejas muchas opciones así que, esta bien, acepto –dijo fríamente el azabache.

-Buena decisión Uchiha, me ahorraste la molestia de esperar tu respuesta. Entonces vamos de regreso a la aldea, y Naruto puedes reincorporarte a la misión en la que estabas -y diciendo esto se encamino seguida por los demás.

-Pero vieja-chillo el rubio, al ver que la Hokage no le hizo caso le grito más fuerte.

-Esta bien, pero estaré de regreso mañana por la tarde y cuando lo haga tendrás hablar conmigo.

-Entonces deberías apurarte Naruto –dijo la rubia volviendo la mirada hacia atrás.

-Hai , nos vemos Teme –dijo sonriéndole a su amigo ,por que si para Naruto el nunca dejo de serlo, y tras esto salió corriendo seguido por sus acompañantes..

Los AMBU se dispusieron a escoltaron a los miembros de Taka.

Llegaron en muy poco tiempo a la aldea, eso quería decir que no había estado tan lejos de la aldea .Se sorprendieron por la velocidad a la que iban, se podría decir que si no fuera por que los escoltaban .les hubiesen dejado atrás, bueno todos menos Sasuke sabia que Konoha se reconocía por tener a los mas poderosos ninjas y era normal que fueran hábiles después de todo eran AMBU. Pero eso lo inquieto aun mas, si estaban tan en buenas condiciones por que necesitaban su ayuda o acaso su presentimiento era cierto lo querían para algo mas.

Todos se dispersaron con excepción del equipo de Sasuke, quienes estaban muy agotados, y la Hokage, permanecían en la entrada.

-Espero no te ocasione inconvenientes el que tu y tus amiguitos se queden contigo en el barrio Uchiha , mañana los espero a las 9 am en mi oficina-y diciendo eso se dispuso a irse a descansar mientras pudiera ya que Naruto llegaría directo con ella. Respiro con fastidio y se fue.

-Ja ,vaya día ¿no? .Sin pensar que nos encontrábamos en medio de lo que seria una gran pelea y ahora… Bueno yo quiero descansar un poco así que porque no nos llevas a tu mansión Sasuke-dijo un chico de ojos violeta.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo pececito-dijo con burla una pelirroja.

-Pues que no se te haga costumbre zanahoria-contesto divertido el peliceleste. Como le encantaba hacerla enojar.

-Karin, Suigetsu, es suficiente-dijo serenamente un chico alto.

-Tu siempre tan serio Juugo, deberías intentar ser mas como yo y disfrutar de la hospitalidad de Konoha, oh por cierto tengo hambre espero que haya yogurt o gelatina!-dijo emocionado el chico, sin duda alguna esos eran sus favoritos.

Sasuke no había dicho nada hasta entonces solo se dispuso a caminar hacia donde suponían los demás, quedaba su casa.

Estando en el barrio Uchiha, Sasuke sintió una extraña nostalgia camino hacia su casa, necesitaba descansar.

-Sugoi, vaya que es grande esta mansión-decía un chico con sonrisa afilada.

-Es verdad, y muy bonita, aunque no esperaba menos de Sasuke-kun-decía con voz chillona la pelirroja.

- Iré a comprar algo para la cena-dijo Juugo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Que bien comida, me muero de hambre-dijo felizmente el peliceleste.- Ah, y por cierto ¿cual es mi habitación? he Sasuke-pregunto con emoción Suigetsu.

-Hmp, tomen la que quieran, pero solo las del lado derecho, tienen prohibido entrar a cualquier otra.-dijo fríamente el azabache.

-Yo quiero la mas grande –grito la chica pelirroja subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

-No si yo la encuentro primero -dijo el peliceleste corriendo tras ella.

-Hmp, molestos -bufo el azabache, preguntándose si habían escuchado sus indicaciones, por su bien mas valía que así fuera o terminarían atravesados por un chidori.

Llego a Suna con pesar, no sabia si comunicarle a la pelirrosa el regreso del azabache, como se lo tomaría. Después de su regreso a la aldea Sakura no era la misma ahora se comportaba de forma fría e impredecible al menos con Naruto era igual que antes , el rubio no sabia como hace para que fuera la misma, si bien lo trataba como si nada hubiera sucedido el sabia que Sakura había pasado por mucho no sabia como una chica como ella tuviera que soportar tanto dolor , pero ella nunca dijo nada .

-Entre mas tardes en decirle será peor Naruto-kun -dijo una dulce voz que provenía de una ojiperla.

-Tienes razón Hinata-chan, será mejor que se lo diga ahora aunque no se como , la ultima vez que hablamos de el teme fue cundo regreso ,me dijo que no quería hablar de el nunca mas y que no quería que lo buscara y con todo lo que paso se dedico a colaborar en la restauración de la aldea , además ella sale a largas misiones y casi nunca nos vemos no se como reaccionara o posiblemente no le importe ya , como sea se lo diré .-y diciendo eso se dirigieron a la casa del Kazekage, donde se hospedaba Sakura.

Como le explicaría que la vieja decidió prácticamente obligar al teme a volver si el aun no lo creía, Sakura no deseaba saber nada de el y ahora con su regreso no sabia lo que pasaría con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Pero como que no esta, justo cundo me había decidido a contarle a Sakura-chan sobre el Teme–dijo escandalosamente el rubio.

-Pues si quieren pueden esperarla estará de regreso en 5 días, fue a la aldea oculta de la lluvia a asegurase de que tomaran las precauciones requeridas para que no haya un brote nuevo y se extienda.

-Que pero tengo que volver mañana por la tarde, solo vine para llevarme a Sakura-chan pero si no llegara pronto, mejor me voy.

- Como quieras –dijo con fastidio el pelirojo Kazekage.

-Bien entonces me voy, y Gaara por favor asegúrate de decirle a Sakura-chan que la vieja la espera de vuelta en la aldea y que cundo regrese de el país de la lluvia yo vendré a recogerla.

- Claro-dijo el pelirojo con su seria expresión.

El Kazekage a pesar de su posición nunca obligaría a sus amigos a tratarlo como un superior, aun que así lo fuera. Nunca olvidaría el apoyo que le dio Naruto en especial.

Y así emprendieron el regreso a casa, ya era tarde, si se apresuraban estarían de vuelta en Konoha la mañana del siguiente día, afortunadamente le era de mucha utilidad el entrenamiento que les había dado Sakura de no ser así les habría tomado al menos un día completo llegar.

-Pensándolo bien no esta nada mal que pueda hablar primero con la vieja, o ¿no lo crees Hinata-chan?-preguntaba el rubio mirando a su novia.

-Si, creo que tuviste mucha suerte al no encontrar a Sakura-chan.-le contesto la Hyuga.

Llegaron acompañados de los primeros rayos del sol.

-Estoy cansado creo que descansare un poco, después de todo quede en hablar con la vieja por la tarde y necesito energía para aguantar sus reclamos por no traer a Sakura conmigo.-dijo un cansado rubio

-Si es una buena idea, yo también me siento muy agotada.-dijo la ojiperla

-Nosotros también nos vamos y por cierto cundo vallas a recoger a Sakura Neji y yo iremos contigo -dijo Shikamaru.

Ellos dos se habían vuelto el segundo equipo de Sakura, solo eran llamados para misiones especiales, Naruto aun no entendía por que ella había decidido que el y Sai no se involucraran en ese tipo de misiones y peor aun la Hokage lo había consentido.

-Claro Shikamaru – contesto el rubio.

Tenia tiempo suficiente para dormir y descansar, después iría a la torre de la Hokage tenían mucho de que hablar.

Hola a todos primero que nada les quiero agradecer por darle oportunidad a este primer capitulo, soy nueva en esto y espero que conforme avance el fic la historia se vuelva mas interesante , me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía suela escribir de noche y tal parece que lo hago mas dormida que despierta UwU''

ACEPTO la critica constructiva , si creen que pueda mejorar en algo , no duden en mencionarlo Onegaii se los agradecería mucho!


	2. Adiós Akatsuki

_Lo escrito en cursiva y subrayado corresponde a Pensamientos._

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , cualquier variacion que encuentren es totalmente sacado de mi retorcida y bipolar mente.

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Adiós Akatsuki_

Entro a su habitación, todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero se notaba que habían acondicionado la casa para su regreso y es que 5 años no pasan en vano.

Más valía que no hubieran husmeado en sus pertenencias. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y miro la mesita que se encontraba al lado, al parecer algo llamo su atención. La foto de su antiguo equipo, recordó que antes de irse la dejo boca abajo.

-_Quien diría que volvería a este lugar_-dijo para si mismo, tomando la foto

Todo había pasado muy rápido, aun no entendía como es que se encentraba ahí, el lugar que 5 años atrás dejo para poder hacerse mas fuerte y para así poder llevar acabo su venganza. Pero ahí estaba, no era una alucinación ni nada, y fuera de todo, se sentía en casa; sentía una extraña sensación de bienestar, a pesar de tener a ese molesto trió de ninjas haciendo ruido en toda la casa.

Aun no sabía si era un sueño pero de serlo era muy real. Le parecía increíble que la misma Goidame le haya pedido que volviera, tanto así lo ¿necesitaban?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor y con más tranquilidad, fue un verdadero golpe de suerte. Y justo ahora que eran perseguidos por Akatsuki y ninjas que estaban de parte de Danzou.

Después de que Madara le confesara la verdad acerca de Itachi y Konoha, no podía más que desear acabar con Danzou. Pero no se espero, que Pein regresara justamente acompañado de el, después de fallar en capturar al kyuubi de Naruto. Tal parece que siempre habían mantenido contacto y cuando Pein se vio en problemas en Konoha ese maldito lo había ayudado a escapar, aunque nunca supo la razón de su fracaso , no era un secreto que estuvo a punto de morir en esa aldea.

Ningún miembro de Akatsuki parecía sorprendido, ni mucho menos estar en contra de Danzou, Así que esa era la realidad de las cosas.

-Estabas enterado de lo que paso en realidad con Itachi desde siempre no es así- pregunto el azabache con los ojos enrojecidos y las aspas del sharingan girando con fuerza.

-Vaya, se nota que no fuiste muy honesto con el pequeño Uchiha –Dijo Pein con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Aun lo necesitaba-dijo secamente Madara.

-Oh, este bien no te preocupes Sasuke, yo te diré lo que hace falta, como por ejemplo sabias que este bastardo participo en la masacre de tu clan y no fue precisamente por la misma razón que tu hermanito Itachi-dijo Pein señalando a Madara.

-Todos lo sabían, solo me usaron como a una herramienta y creen que me quedare tan tranquilo-grito con furia el azabache, un aura maligna lo rodeaba y antes de darse cuenta se lanzo contra Pein, pero Madara fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

-Sasuke-grito Suigetsu dispuesto a apoyar a su compañero.

-Espera -, lo detuvo cierta pelirroja, -será mejor que salgamos de aquí siento como se aproximan varias chakras.

-Sasuke, ahora no es el momento, debemos irnos-dijo Juugo acercándose al azabache.

-Los hare pagar por todo, no descansare hasta verlos destrozados.-dijo el dueño del sharingan.

-No si antes te mato, la cacería será algo divertido ¿no crees? -dijo Madara- te doy un minuto de ventaja, antes de que lleguen mis sabuesos –soltó con diversión.

-Maldito-grito y apunto de lanzarse sobre el Juugo lo detuvo.

-Son demasiados –dijo desesperada Karin.

-Tenemos que irnos, si es que quieres estar vivo para la revancha-dijo el peliceleste.

-Nos vemos pronto Sasuke-dijo Madara antes de verlo desaparecer de ahí.

-¿Por que lo dejaste ir?-pregunto con molestia Pein.

-Si quieres puedes ir por el, aunque seguramente te mataría antes de que lograras ponerle una mano encima.-le respondió soltando después una risa de burla.

-Espero que esto no se te salga de control.-dijo finalmente Pein, saliendo del lugar

Pain dio órdenes de sacarlo de la jugada a toda costa, no permitiría que un estorbo arruinara sus planes. Y sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era uno muy grande y peligroso.

Se adentraron al bosque y tras deshacerse de los varios subordinados de Akatsuki, lograron escapar, quedando heridos, pero eso no impidió que siguieran peleando y sin detenerse corrieron lo mas rápido que podían para alejarse del lugar.

-Karin, puedes desaparecer nuestros chacras como para alejarnos lo suficiente?-pregunto un agitado Sasuke.

-Claro, aunque se me fuera la vida en ello-sonrió la pelirroja.

Y así, sin algún rastro que seguir, quienes los perseguían los dejaron por el momento, sabían que estaban heridos y que lograrían alejarse demasiado.

No fue tan fácil escapar, a pesar de ser fuertes y no decir de Sasuke, los superaban demasiado en número.

Sabía que ahora tenía nuevos enemigos, pero también sabía que tenía que acabar con esa maldita organización, que solo lo había usado para sus propios fines.

Estando heridos se alejaron lo mas que pudieron, ese era un buen sitio, los arboles se encontraban casi unos sobre otros y hacia mas fácil el ocultarse de los enemigos.

No había pasado más de 1 día después de ser encontrados, por quien menos se lo esperaba.

_Flash back_

_-Por fin nos volvemos a ver Teme-dijo una voz bastante conocida para el._

_-Como me encontraste –dijo serio y a la vez sorprendido el azabache._

_Karin se había encargado de ocultar sus chakras _

_-Pues en realidad solo fue casualidad, iba hacia Suna y de pronto los vimos y…-se vio interrumpido de repente._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo fríamente el azabache interrumpiendo al rubio-_

_-Muy simple, que regreses a Konoha-dijo el rubio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo._

_-Lamento infórmate que tus planes no se cumplirán-dijo el azabache poniéndose en posición de ataque._

_La pelea apenas había iniciado cundo llego la Hokage a interrumpir lo que seguramente habría acabado mal._

_Fin flash back_

A decir verdad, cundo escucho al rubio decir que lo quería llevar de vuelta Konoha, sintió un extraño sentimiento de ¿alegría? Le gustaba saber que a pesar de todo, había alguien que nunca lo traicionaría, a pesar de ser tan insoportable, el siempre fue su único amigo y sabia que siempre estaría de su lado, aunque el no hiciera la mismo.

-_Maldito Usuratonkachi_-se dijo para si el azabache, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ahora que lo recordaba, no había hablado con el, tendría que prepararse por que en cualquier momento podría aparecer y abordarlo con toda clase de preguntas y reproches.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Ahora todo estaba bien, no lo demostrar en frente de Madara pero desde que se entero de la verdad acerca de su hermano se sintió culpable todo lo hizo para protegerlo pero eso no le retaba importancia a la muerte de todo su clan, de sus padres el hubiera preferido morir junto con ellos y el tenia la obligación de vengar su muerte. Las palabras de su hermano fueron ahora regresa a casa ototo y tras sonreírle cariñosamente se le escapo el ultimo aliento de vida.

Eso había pasado hacia tan solo un mes, pero ahora podía estar tranquilo, sin cubrirse la espalda, no alarmarse de cualquier ruido. Pero aun así había algo que no estaba bien todavía no sabia las verdaderas intensiones de la Hokage tampoco entendía por que razón cierta pelirosa no había ido a su encuentro si bien no esperaba que lo recibiera con una sonrisa y lanzándose a sus brazos (como habría hecho 5 años antes) por lo menos hubiera ido a recibirlo después de todo le había rogado tanto para que regresara y ahora que estaba de vuelta no estaba ahí ,no era que le importara pero no seria lo mismo regresar a Konoha sin esa moleta chica tras de el .

-_Ahora que lo pienso el Usuratonkachi no menciono algo como "Sakura-chan estará muy feliz " o algo parecido_ ._Hmp, pero que demonios estoy pensando, tal parece que el haber vuelto me esta perjudicando_-pensó el Uchiha levantándose de la cama.-_Sera mejor que tome un baño para despejar mi mente y no seguir pensando estupideces__.-_no sabia como explicarse que de pronto se encontrara pensando en su aldea y mucho menos en ella, sin duda le estaba afectando su regreso.

Trataría de no involucrarse de nuevo con ninguna persona de esa aldea, su estancia ahí era indefinida pero no esperaba quedarse para siempre y mucho menos ahora que tenia que acabar con el maldito de Madara y Pein, no crearía de nuevo lazos con el ni con Sakura sin pensar que tal vez la pelirosa pensaba hacer lo mismo con el.

Se metió a la tina y dejo que su cuerpo se cubrieran con el agua tibia, se recargo en el respaldo y dejo que la sensación de bienestar lo invadirá.

Mañana seria un día difícil.

Hola ¡

Siento mucho que este cap. Sea tan corto pero como estoy ya de vuelta al instituto , he tenido tareas que hacer a pesar de ser los primeros días . Tratare de no descuidar el fic y bueno a echarle ganas al estudio no? ah y recurden lo de la critica constructiva 3

Nos vemos!


	3. Estando  en Suna

**Y aqui esta el 3º cap. espero les guste!**

**Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

_Lo que esta en cursiva y subrayado corresponde a pensamientos._

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Tenía ya casi dos meses en Suna; a Tsunade le había llegado una petición de parte del Kazekage de esa aldea, pidiendo el apoyo de los médicos de Konoha. La Hokage sin perder tiempo se dirigió al hospital para ponerlos al tanto de la situación y escoger a los encargados de la misión.

Por otro lado Sakura, al escuchar el reporte se dio cuenta que peligraba la salud de la población de Suna; con el brote de lo que para ella era una conocida epidemia que ya antes había enfrentado, y sabiendo que si no actuaba rápido se podría extender, decidió ofrecerse ella misma para atender el caso, Tsunade no tubo ningún inconveniente con esto.

Se encontraba en la aldea de la lluvia, llevando el antídoto para erradicar la epidemia ya que había llegado hasta ahí. Todo marchaba bien así que tal vez podría volver antes a Suna , además sabia que Tsunade no la dejaría quedarse mucho tiempo mas .De hecho se le hacia extraño que desde que le aviso que ya había patentado la vacuna en contra la epidemia no la obligara a regresar de inmediato.

La voz de Sai se escucho detrás de ella.

-Oh, aquí estas feíta, sabes cuanto llevo buscándote-decía el pelinegro.

- ¿En donde mas podría estar si no aquí?-pregunto con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

Después de su regreso Sakura y Sai empezaron a forjar una muy buena pero extraña amistad, al principio cuando se conocieron al presentarlo como el nuevo miembro del equipo siete su relación no fue la mejor, no hablaban si no era extremadamente necesario, pero ahora paso de ser un ninja mas a uno de sus mejores amigos además de Neji y Shikamaru. A Naruto le pareció extraño que precisamente ellos fueran sus nuevos amigos ya que todos tenían algo en común, se distinguían por su fría forma de ser.

Neji no habla con nadie a menos que tratara de asuntos de importancia, Sai siempre mostraba su falsa sonrisa pero nunca iba mas allá y Shikamaru veía demasiado problemático tratar con las demás personas , pero lo que le resultaba todavía mas extraño era que ellos cambiaban completamente estando con la pelirosa , se trataban como si se conocieran de siempre , por el momento los mas apegados a ella eran Neji y Shikamaru que eran su nuevo equipo pero justo en ese momento se encontraba acompañada de Sai .

De hecho se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa se había vuelto como ellos, no hablaba mas de lo necesario y sus misteriosas misiones lo dejaban aun con mas preguntas.

-Pero que graciosa amaneciste.-dijo con burla-Solo te vengo a avisar que partiremos esta tarde, nos llego un informe del Kazekage y decía que al parecer Tsunade no pude vivir sin ti y te quiere de regreso lo mas pronto posible así que llegaremos a Suna 2 días antes. El baka de Naruto estuvo ayer ahí y dejo dicho que vendría por ti en cuanto regresaras.

-Pff, esta bien, además nuestra misión ya esta hecha pero quería pasar unos días aquí y aprender nuevos jutsus pero si no hay opción.- dijo con pesadez la pelirosa.

-Pues siento mucho arruinar tus planes, pero así son las cosas, nos vemos por la tarde–se escucho decir antes de salir del consultorio que en ese momento ocupaba Sakura.

-Claro-contesto la pelirosa- _Ya pronto estaremos en casa-_ pensaba al mirar por la ventana

-Demonios Suigetsu ya levántate o llegaremos tarde –gritaba una irritada pelirroja.

-Pero mamá aun es muy temprano -balbuceaba el peliceleste más dormido que despierto.

-Bien, no me dejas otra opción. -Dijo Karin con cierta malicia. Y después de eso volteo el colchón de la cama provocando que Suigetsu cayera libremente al suelo.

-Kuso, maldita zanahoria ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-decía el recién despertado sobándose el trasero.

-No quería levantarte por las buenas, y ya vez lo que provocas. Dijo con burla la pelirroja.

-Esta bien pero ya sal de mi cuarto o acaso e te gusta lo que vez y por eso viniste a acosarme –dijo con burla.

El solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros y para que negar que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, se notaban sus marcados músculos del pecho y la espalda, sin contar con esos brazos en los cuales mas de una quisiera estar, obviamente eso era algo que nunca admitiría. Ya hacia tiempo que se había olvidado de la idea de conquistar al Uchiha después de ver frustrados sus intentos se dio por vencida al ver como Sasuke nunca la vería como algo mas que lo que era , un miembro de su equipo al igual que Juugo o Suigetsu.

-Ja, ya quisieras pececito, pero no tienes tanta suerte.-dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.-Ah, por cierto, mas vale que te apresures si quieres alcanzar el desayuno.

-Que ¡han empezado sin mí! Bajare en menos de dos minutos y mas vale que no se hayan terminado todo. -dijo el peliceleste, cuando se trataba de comida, siempre hablaba enserio.

-No prometo nada-dijo Karin antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegaron a la hora acordada a la oficina de la Hokage ella ya los esperaba sentada con una jarra de sake en su escritorio.

-Espero que hallan descansado, por que a parir de hoy entraran en servicio –dijo la rubia.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-decía con un puchero el peliceleste.

-¿que quieres que hagamos?-pregunto el azabache sin expresión alguna.

-Buena pregunta, siempre al grano Uchiha, eso me gusta, bueno serán sometidos a una prueba para saber el rango que ocupara cada uno de ustedes.

-Y esa prueba ¿seria hoy?- pregunto Juugo con su seriedad característica.

-Otra muy buena pregunta-dijo la Goidame -la prueba será realizada cuando el líder de los AMBU este de regreso. Mientras tanto estarán en recuperación tienen que estar en óptimas condiciones para su prueba.

-Hmp, y ¿cuando piensa volver?- pregunto el azabache con fastidio mal disimulado.

-Eso podría ser esta noche si no hay contratiempos. Pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que si los habrá así que será mejor que les avise cuando este segura. Eso era todo ya pueden retirase y descansen mientras puedan.

-Oh, que bien yo quiero conocer la aldea-decía entusiasmada una pelirroja. Mientras salían de ahí.

Sasuke esperaba que el líder de los AMBU volviera pronto, no le gustaba perder el tiempo descansando.

-Oigan, que les parece si hoy comemos fuera –dijo animadamente un peliceleste.

-Si, hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenemos, así que ¿podemos Sasuke –kun?-dijo Karin con un puchero.

-Seguramente dirá que si solo para no ver tu actitud tan resbalosa.-dijo el peliceleste para después reírse a carcajadas.

-Hmp-fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache.

-Vallamos al centro de la ciudad, ahí seguramente encontraremos un buen sitio.-dijo el pelinaranja.

Horas después en la oficina de la Hokage…

-Ya llegue vieja-dijo un rubio abriendo violentamente la puerta de su oficina.

-Vaya no esperaba que llegaras tan rápido y dime ¿donde esta Sakura? –pregunto la Goidame con impaciencia.

-Etto, bueno ella se encontraba fuera y como no llegarías hasta dentro de 5 días decidí regresar.-dijo el rubio con nerviosismo.

-Pff, ya me esperaba algo así, y bien de que querías hablarme Naruto -pregunto la rubia con cansancio, aunque sabia perfecto de que se trataba.

-Etto, bueno, Sakura –chan… ¿como tomara el regreso del Teme?-pregunto preocupado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, hable con ella antes de su viaje a Suna.

_Flash back_

_-Sakura necesito hablar contigo-dijo la Goidame._

_-Si que pasa Tsunade-sama?-pregunto la pelirosada._

_-Bueno veras, esta mañana hubo una reunión del nuevo consejo y se llego a un acuerdo, pero no se como lo vallas a tomar.-hablo la Hokage._

_-Pues yo tampoco lo sabré si no me lo dices.-dijo la pelirosada con una mueca en su rostro._

_-Lo que sucede es que, el nuevo consejo acordó el traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha, para que pele junto con nosotros; y así terminar de una vez con Danzou y los miembros de Akatsuki, sabes que después de la última batalla contra Pain, tuvimos que reconstruir prácticamente la aldea, y muchos de nuestros mejores ninjas aun se encuentran en recuperación. -soltó la rubia mirando la reacción de su discípula._

_-Además aunque nos hayas salvado la última vez, lo que se avecina es mucho peor sabiendo que Danzou siempre tuvo lazos con Pain y el resto de Akatsuki, según lo ultimo que pudimos averiguar , muy probablemente hayan unido fuerzas y si eso ocurre aun contando contigo de nuestro lado, no creo que podamos acabar con ellos.-termino de decir la Hokage._

_¿Que no podía?, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Se había prometido no volver a escucharlas más, pero ahí estaban de nuevo._

_Le dolía escuchar esas palabras ella había cambiado, se volvió fuerte, al grado de superar a su maestra, incluso se le reconocía como la mejor medic-ninja y nombrada líder de los AMBU por sus nuevas habilidades de las cuales nadie además de la Tsunade, Naruto Sai, Neji y Shikamaru sabían, era la mejor y estaba decida a demostrarlo a quien lo pusiera en duda. Ya no era la misma niña débil que necesitaba ser protegida por los demás, ahora era ella quien se dedicaba a proteger a todos ellos, evitaría que volvieran a dañar a sus amigos, que eran lo único que le quedaba y así seria hasta el final de sus días. Y si, aceptaría que pelaran con ella, pero no por ella. Después de todo ella tenia un asunto personal que resolver con un miembro de Akatsuki y no pararía hasta conseguir exterminarlo._

_-Entiendo, pero no veo por que debería afectarme el que el regrese, no es algo que me interese -dijo fríamente._

_-Ya veo, entonces estas de acuerdo.-pregunto para asegurarse la rubia. Si, era bien sabido que en ese tiempo ella había cambiado mucho, y no quedaba mas de aquella indefensa niña que acepto como discípula años atrás, pero al tratarse de el , imaginaba que seria un tema difícil para ella. Pero al parecer se equivoco. Ella se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que creía así había tenido que ser , aprendió por las malas ,que las personas débiles no podían sobrevivir en el mundo ninja .Sonaba cruel e insensible pero para proteger lo que amas debes tener una gran fortaleza para enfrentar a tus enemigos._

_-Si, lo estoy, nos servirá de mucho para la batalla.-dijo sin expresión alguna - y si eso era todo me retiro, aun quedan cosas que hacer antes de mi viaje a Suna, ha y por cierto si crees que creeré que necesitamos que regrese solo por eso te equivocas, no se que planeas pero pienso averiguarlo.-y diciendo esto salió de la oficina de la Goidame. Fin flash back_

-Ya veo, entonces Sakura-chan se entero antes, eso quiere decir que hace ya dos meses que se había tomado la decisión del consejo ¿no es verdad?. Entonces solo estabas esperando a que lo encontráramos para traerlo a Konoha ¿cierto vieja?-dijo con una sonrisa -Aun no puedo creer que el Teme este de vuelta; no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Kakashi sensei cuando se entere. –decía el rubio mas emocionado que nunca.

-Pues vaya que en verdad me sorprendí –dijo una voz de tras del rubio. -A decir verdad no espere que Sasuke aceptara, pero veo que Tsunade-sama puede ser muy persuasiva-dijo con un tono de burla.

-Kakashi sensei, así que ya se entero, pero si yo quería darle la gran noticia no es justo-dijo el rubio poniendo un infantil puchero.

-Bueno Naruto ya sabes la grandes noticias llegan pronto, y como toda la aldea esta comentando sobre el regreso de Sasuke, no era de extrañarse que me enterara tan rápido. —dijo el peliblanco mirándolo con el ojo que tenia descubierto.

-Naruto, si eso era todo lo que querías hablar conmigo, te puedes ir.- dijo la Goidame.

-Si era todo, ahora podre ir a comer un gran tazón de rameen felizmente y sin ninguna reocupación-dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta -Hasta luego vieja y nos vemos mañana Kakashi sensei-y tras decir esto salió corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

Sin duda Naruto era un gran amigo de la pelirosa y del azabache, lo demostraba al preocuparse por ellos de esa forma.

-Ha, pero que chico-se dijo bufando la Quinta Hokage.

-Parece que nunca cambiara, eso me agrada hasta cierto punto-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Este parece ser el mejor sitio, ah que bien huele-dijo con una sonrisa el peliceleste.

-Entremos aquí entonces- dijo Juugo.

-Yo quiero un tazón de rameen, al parecer es su especialidad. –chillo Karin entrando al lugar seguida por Suigetsu.

No podía ser cierto, aquel lugar, para disgusto de Sasuke era el mismo al que cierto usuratonkachi solía arrastrarlo (literalmente), todos los días después de sus entrenamientos con Kakashi sensei.

Pero al entrar, se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo, ahora todos lo miraban con un extraño gesto, una mezcal entre resentimiento y desconfianza, parecía que vigilaran cada movimiento suyo, lo hacían un tanto disimuladamente ya que su equipo no noto esa extraña aura al entrar.

A pesar de eso, lo trataron como uno mas de la aldea, como alguna vez lo fue y por órdenes de la Hokage volvía a ser.

__Solo espero no tener que ver al dob…-su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un grito._

-¡Teme!-se escucho decir a un rubio que se encontraba entrando al lugar.

_-Al parecer hasta la suerte me odia en este lugar. - __pensó con pesadez el azabache._

Estando lejos y tan ocupada no podía pensar en el asunto del Uchiha.

Un día antes de partir su maestra le comunico la noticia.

Desde de que se entero de el regreso de Sasuke la chica no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento, y agradecía de sobremanera que tuviera que viajar a Suna.

Ese día después de hablar con la Hokage, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día, ese día cuando ella volvió.

-_Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes podría haber evitado todo eso._

**HOLA! **

**Bueno este fue el tercer cap., espero que les haya gustado y si no ya saben que sus comentarios y sugerencias me servirían de mucho.**

**Estos primeros capítulos el fic casi no tiene intervención de los personajes , el porque? Pues estoy tratando de explicar las situaciones en que se encuntran aunque debo decir que al ir avanzando se entenderá mucho mejor .**

**Quiero agradecer a las personitas que leen este fic , en verdad muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

**También quiero agradecer sus comentarios y como respuesta a **

**Mimichibi-Diethel , por supuesto que no me molesta , al contrario te agradezco el tip en verdad lo tomare en cuenta.**

**Posiblemente tarde un poco mas en subir el siguiente, pero de que lo subo lo subo ^^ . Que habrá pasado con Sakura el tiempo que no estuvo en Konoha? De que nuevas habilidades se hizo acreedora? Léanlo en el próximo capitulo de Mi vida sin ti…**

**ok , eso me sonó a avance de novela jajaja gomen (perdón)**

**No olviden sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, chics no importa si no les gusto el cap. porfa digame que no fue de su agrado , que creen que podria mejorar , soy nueva en esto y nesesito de su ayuda!**

**Seria todo de mi parte , por esta ocasion claro ^^'**

**Bueno nos leemos después!**

**Ja ne **** (nos vemos)**


	4. Ataque a Konoha

**Cap.4**

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Ataque a Konoha_

-Teme .-se escucho decir al imperactivo rubio que entraba al lugar.

-Hmp.

-Vaya no haz cambiado nada. Pero dime ¿No estas feliz que después de tanto tiempo puedas regresar a la aldea?-pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Que te quede claro de una vez. No volví por que hubiera querido, solo estoy aquí por que no tengo alternativa me entiendes dobe!-dijo el pelinegro alterado y resaltando lo ultimo.

-Claro teme, di lo que quieras yo se que te morías por volver. -decía felizmente mientras le palmeaba la espalda. -Sabes deberías aceptar que me extrañaste mucho , no tiene nada de malo después de todo soy tu mejor amigo y además… -Un aura oscura se empezó a formar de repente.

-D...DOBEEE…-dijo entre dientes el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo Sasuke teme sabes que estoy bromeando y de todas formas si Sakura-chan se entera que me hiciste algo se enojara tanto que seguramente no la cuentas.-dijo el rubio mientras mostraba su sonrisa zorruna.

-Sakura..Claro y como se supone que se entere si ni siquiera se a aparecido por aquí.-dijo con fastidio el Uchiha.

-mmm Cierto, bueno no creo que tarde tanto en volver así que si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado en como me tratas Saske teme.

-Hmp.-"contesto" el pelinegro.

Suigetsu al igual que Karin y Juugo tenían una cara de sorpresa, jamás en el tiempo que llevaban con Sasuke lo habían visto perder la paciencia tan rápido y que el causante saliera ileso. Cuando el Uchiha se molestaba su mirada era como si mil cuchillas te atravesaran, muchos habían tenido el desfortunio de haberla conocido, ninguno sobrevivió después de eso. Consideraban una suerte que el Uchiha los necesitara porque si no fuera así haría mucho que estarían en el otro mundo.

-Se nota que son buenos amigos he Sasuke teme- dijo el peliceleste ganándose una mirada asesina, eso basto para arrepentirse de haber hablado. –Por eso decía que las saladitas son horneadas- dijo finalmente.

-Ok, ya podemos pedir algo de comer, me muero de hambre!- decía Karin con un puchero en la cara, debía ser cierto lo que dijo porque ignoro olímpicamente el comentario del pececito,

-Rameen! –grito de pronto el rubio ganándose la atención de todos en el lugar. –Lo mejor de toda Konoha tienen que probarlo!

-Este bien confiare en ti. –dijo el peliceleste.

-¿Y ustedes que dicen chicos?-pregunto el rubio.

-Hmp, lo hare si cierres la boca de una vez.-dijo el Uchiha.

-Siii, traigan rameen para todos!-grito emocionado el rubio.

Estando lejos y tan ocupada no podía pensar en el asunto del Uchiha.

Un día antes de partir su maestra le comunico la noticia.

Desde de que se entero de el regreso de Sasuke la chica no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento, y agradecía de sobremanera que tuviera que viajar a Suna.

Ese día después de hablar con la Hokage, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día, ese día cuando ella volvió.

-_Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes podría haber evitado todo eso__._ -se decía así misma la pelirosa. Pero llego justo en el peor momento para poder ayudar a su aldea.

De eso hacia casi un tres meses y aun continuaban las consecuencias de esa batalla que, si bien no ganaron, tampoco perdieron.

Fue cuando Pein un miembro de Akatsuki, decidió atacar Konoha, con el fin de encontrar a Naruto y capturar al kyuubi que se encontraba en el.

Nadie olvidaría ese desastroso día en que Pein junto con Konan llegaron a la aldea. Ordeno a sus otros cuerpos que buscasen al Kyuubi y estos destruían y mataban a los ninjas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Pein encontró a Kakashi trato de sacarle información y no obtuvo ninguna pista del paradero del Kyuubi, era muy fuerte. No tardaría en terminar con el. Estaba a punto de asesinarlo pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Detente, es a mi a quien quieres ¿no es así?-pregunto un rubio que aparecía detrás de ellos.

-Naruto no seas idiota, vete ¡ahora! –grito Kakashi con las ultimas energías de su cuerpo.

-Y dejarte aquí con este bastardo? Jamás, Kakashi sensei , tu siempre has dicho que Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandona a un amigo son peor que escoria y mas que mi maestro , eres un gran amigo y no permitiré que por mi culpa tu …

Antes de terminar la frase Naruto se vio rodeado de los varios cuerpos de Pein.

-No te preocupes que no abandonaras a tu sensei, me asegurare que estén los dos juntos en el mas allá.-diciendo esto Pein quien elevaba a Kakashi por el cuello lo lanzo a un lado y se abalanzo contra Naruto,

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo entre dientes el rubio al ver el deplorable estado de su maestro.

-N..Naruto..no te atrevas a morir –dijo Kakashi antes de caer inconsciente.

-Kakashi sensei!-grito desgarradoramente Naruto.-TU maldito me las pagaras.

Una extraña aura emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto, poco su aspecto era mas el de una bestia de nueve colas que parecía estar ardiendo en llamas.

-Así que este es el zorro de las nueve colas…interesante, veamos que tienes.

La batalla fue intensa. Los vigías de la aldea se percataron de la presencia de los enemigos, justo a tiempo para hacer sonar la alerta, pero aun así Pein llego con compañía arrasando con todo y todos lo que le pusieran enfrente. Los ninjas de Konoha rápidamente tomaron posiciones de ataque al ver la amenaza. Dirigidos por Tsunade.

Inevitablemente la pelea no estaba nada pareja ya que al tratarse de un miembro de Akatsuki y subordinados se veía difícil un resultado favorable.

Pein en un buen movimiento formo una explosión de poder que destruyo por completo a Konoha.

Pein tomo a Naruto lo sujeto del cuello ya estaba muy débil.

Pero en medio de la destrucción surgió en medio del espeso humo una pelirosa.

Se lanzo sobre Pein pateándolo fuertemente , todo paso tan rápido ya que no vio venir ese golpe, cayo de rodillas soltando a Naruto, se sintió paralizado por el dolor que ni siquiera pudo ver a su atacante . La pelirosa aprovecho eso para correr hacia el rubio y ponerlo a salvo.

-Sakura-chan –dijo débilmente, apenas consiente.

-Si Naruto, soy yo, he vuelto y no pienso dejarte solo de nuevo -dijo la pelirosa depositándolo en el suelo.

-Sakura, se escucho gritar a la Hokage que corría hacia ella.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor cuide de Naruto-y tras decir esto se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraba Pain levantándose.

-Cuenta con eso-dijo la rubia mientras observaba a Sakura alejarse.

Se extraño un poco al ver como se colocaba una mascara como la de los AMBU pero esta era diferente, tenia una espiral por la mitad..

A decir verdad ahora que la veía detenidamente, si no fura por el exótico color de su pelo y el verde jade de sus ojos habría dudado de que en realidad se tratara de Sakura.

Lucia diferente, empezando por su forma de vestir, traía puesta una camiseta escarlata escotada y encima un top negro por debajo del pecho, con asas y cuello, y adornos de bolsillos y hebillas. Que se abrocha por delante con una cremallera, por detrás se ajusta con una lazada por toda la espalda. A demás de una licras negras y una falda parecida a la que solía usar, guantes negros a la muñeca con la misma espiral de la mascara pero roja y unas botas negras altas estilo ninja. Sin hablar de su pelo que era más largo le llegaba a mitad de la espalda.

-¿A que has venido aquí?-pregunto la pelirosa a Pein quien no podía ver la fría expresión de su rostro debido a la mascara, pero si capto un claro tono de odio.

-Eso no te interesa-respondió Pain lanzándose al ataque.

Sakura esquivo fácilmente sus inútiles golpes, y tras esto concentro chakra en su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe que lo lanzo varios metros atrás par luego caer al suelo adolorido.

-¿Pero quien demonios es ella? –se pregunto así mismo-pero salió sápidamente de sus pensamientos al ver como la kunoichi se acercaba a gran velocidad, parpadeo un par de veces y cundo abrió los ojos la tenia enfrente sujetándolo del cuello peligrosamente.

Pein no creía lo que le estaba pasando, estaba apunto de morir a manos de una mocosa. No le había dado tiempo de atacarla y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en aquella posición.

Pero antes de que algo mas ocurriera alguien apareció en su ayuda, acompañado de varios AMBU que atacaron a la pelirosa, esta soltó a Pain y se dispuso a pelear con los recién llegados.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que necesitarías de mi ayuda para no morir-dijo una voz detrás de la pelirosa.

-Danzou-susurro Pein con dificultad

-Vayan por el y vámonos- dijo el recién nombrado.

Tras esto los AMBU que se encontraban difícilmente peleando con la pelirosa obedecieron y sin más desaparecieron llevándose consigo a Pain.

-Ese maldito traidor –grito Sakura tras esto.

Pero no siguió pensando en eso ya que todavía quedaban enemigos en la batalla, al parecer los usaron de distracción para que así no fuera tras de ellos.

No fue necesario tanto esfuerzo de la pelirosa para acabar con todos los ninjas que quedaban, ayudando así a sus comparemos que se encontraban heridos y cansados.

Se le había escapado Pein, pero ya vería la forma de cómo hacer hablar a los ninjas sobrevivientes.

Al principio nadie la reconoció, pero su distintiva melena la delato de inmediato.

-Frentona, frentona eres tu –decía Ino llorando y corriendo hacia ella.

-Claro que si Ino-cerda, no creíste que podían librarse de mi tan fácil o ¿si?-contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente e Ino seguía llorando a mares.

-Lo sabia, yo lo sabía que no estabas muerta. -decía Ino con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

-Así que muerta he?-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Si después del ataque de aquel día, te buscamos y no había rastro de ti. Después de dos años se cancelo la búsqueda, pero ahora estas aquí-dijo Yamanaka valiendo a llorar.

-Esta bien ya tendremos tiempo para hablar pero por ahora hay que llevar a todos los heridos al hospital.

-Claro.-dijo su rubia amiga.

**Hola a todos!**

Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que tengo muchas actividades escolares ..Sin contar con los exámenes afortunadamente me fue muy bien excepto en mate (soy terrible).

Waa que creen? Esta es mi ultima noche con 16 años…me estoy poniendo anciana toadvia faltan como 20 min. Y tendré 17 no lo puedo creer q rápido pasa el tiempo.

Aaa bueno que se puede hacer no soy eterna.

Muchas gracias por leer este intento de fic. Onegai shimasu (Porfavor) dejen sus reviews me alegra mucho cada vez que leo sus comentarios, no importa si no les gusta la historia, díganme en que la estoy regando (en que me estoy equivocando) y tratare de solucionarlo.

Gracias de nuevo, me despido!

nos leeremos después ¡

loz amo

Ja nee :3


	5. De nuevo en casa

Los personajes de Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lo que se encuntra en cuersiva y subrayado corresponde a pensamientos de los personajes. Sin mas aquí les dejo el cap. 5.

Mi vida sin ti

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_De nuevo en casa_

Hacia una mañana agradable, la temperatura apenas comenzaba a elevarse el sol brillaba apenas asomándose atreves de las espesas arenas después de una fría noche, sin duda estaban por llegar a Suna.

-En cuanto lleguemos debemos avisar a Naruto-baka que ya puede venir por ti- decía el serio chico que estaba al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Umm sobre eso, yo estaba pensando en irme sola, si Naruto viene por mi tendré que escucharlo hablar sobre lo grandioso que es tener al Uchiha de vuelta, además se nota que Tsunade-sama quiere que vuelva por algo importante y no quiero llegar directamente a verla, yéndome con Naruto tendría que hacerlo.. Si me voy a medio día estaré de vuelta en Konoha al caer la noche.- dijo la pelirrosa sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-Siendo así, iré contigo no me gusta la idea de que vayas sola.-dijo preocupado el pelinegro

-¿Qué tiene? Oh vamos ¿no te e demostrado de muchas formas que definitivamente se me cuidar sola? Es mas creo que yo cuidaría de ti. -decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo se jamás lo dudaría, lo que me preocupa es que estando sola se te ocurra de nuevo ir en busca de venganza. Sakura podrás ser muy fuerte pero aun así tus enemigos son demasiados y no podrías con todos ellos tu sola, , ya se que piensas que si vas sola no estaremos en peligro pero sabes eso no es verdad además Neji y Shikamaru no te lo perdonarían ,recuerda que también es su venganza.

-Lo se,...Esta bien puedes venir conmigo.-dijo la pelirrosa adelantándose un poco.

-De verdad no pensaba ir ahora, necesito antes una estrategia quiero que todo salga perfecto, ninguno de esos malditos saldrá ileso… Si en ese momento hubiera sabido que ese bastardo fue el causante de la muerte de mi familia yo…

-Mira ya hemos llegado. –el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ah , si.-dijo mirando el lugar donde ya los esperaban.

-Aun es temprano así que descansemos un poco y después partiremos.-le dijo volviéndose a ella y regalándole una sonrisa para después seguir adelante.

-Sai …yo..Gracias- dijo la ojijade.-un poco apenada, sabia que Sai era un gran amigo y no le gustaba darle tantas molestias.

-De que feíta, se muy bien que no podrías hacer nada sin mi.-dijo burlonamente, sabia que Sakura sentía que le causaba una molestia pero no era así y quiso que dejara de pensar en eso. Lo logro.

-Vaya pero que modesto eres querido amigo, pero tampoco te creas tan importante después de todo yo soy quien cuidara de ti ¿recuerdas?

-¿Que ya te enojaste? Jajá-rio divertido al ver el puchero de la peligrosa que lo observaba con recelo. - no aguantas ni una simple broma.

Al llegar a Suna fueron directamente con el Kazekage, entregaron el informe de que confirmaba que la misión había sido completada con éxito.

-No se podía esperar menos de la mejor ninja de Konoha, sabes si quisieras podrías ser la esposa del Kazekage, no es así querido hermanito -decía Kankuro sonriendo maliciosamente a Gaara. Este miro a Sakura con cierto nerviosismo y continúo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Al salir de su oficina Sai no pudo evitar hablar del tema.

-Así que la esposa del Kazekage he?-dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-No empieces Sai –dijo la pelirrosa con una mirada de advertencia.

-Solo digo que te han llegado muy buenas propuestas de matrimonio y no solo de ninjas de Konoha si no también de la mayoría de las aldeas ocultas sin mencionar…- Al sentir un aura oscura emanar de su compañera no pudo evitar mirarla. Sakura tenia una gran cantidad de chakra verde contenido en el puño.

-Te dije..que no empezaras con eso , no es muy lindo recordar que soy la causante de enfrentamientos entre miembros de las aldeas.

-Esta bien ya me cayo de verdad no hablare del tema sii pero baja ese puño que podrías matar a alguien. -decía el pelinegro quien ya estaba sudando frio.

-Esa es la idea..-dijo macabramente la ojijade. –pero esta bien te la paso por esta vez.

-Oh gracias Dios , sabia que no me daría una muerte tan horrible, perdona a mi compañera que no puede controlar sus ataques de ira y va por ahí ..

-Sai…

-Por eso digo que mejor cierro la boca.-dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

Descansaron lo suficiente para el viaje de vuelta Konoha. Era apenas medio día cundo salieron de Suna.

El camino a casa resulto sin contratiempos, el clima era perfecto, así fueron dejando atrás las inmensas dunas de arena de Suna.

Se detuvieron en los inicios de la aldea. Una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos.

-Así que estamos en casa no?- decía el pelinegro.

-Si, amenos que sea un espejismo compartido -decía con burla la pelirrosa.

-Jajá, que graciosita, sabes últimamente se te da mucho.- dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la pelirrosa.

Fuera de la aldea se encontraban dos ANBU custodiando la entrada a esta.

-Sakura-sama –dijeron los ANBU al reconocerla, se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

-Nadie nos dijo que estaría de regreso, ¿Quiere que avisemos a Tsunade-sama que esta aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-No, prefiero ir hacerlo yo misma, pero será mañana ahora debe estar en su 5º sueño y no quisiera despertarla. -respondió la pelirrosa.

-Nadie en su sano juicio querría hacerlo. Dijo el pelinegro.

-Esta bien como ordene. Dijeron ambos ninjas abriendo la estrada.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y fresco, el aire puro entraba por su nariz relajándolos un poco , era bueno estar en casa.

-Bien nos vemos mañana, quiero darme un largo baño asiento que un tengo arena sobre mi. -decía con pesadez la ojijade.

-Claro feíta, ¿A que hora te parece ir a ver a Tsunade-sama?- pregunto después de soltar un sonoro bostezo.

-Creo que a las 8 en punto esta bien, presiento que será un día muy pesado así que descansa, nos vemos.-dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba a su casa.

-Será mucho más pesado para ti que para mí, pero aun así seguiré tu consejo, nos vemos.-dijo el pelinegro caminado en dirección contraria.

Al despedirse de Sai tenia la idea de descansar pero conforme iba avanzando no pudo evitar pensar en todo su familia, lo que pasado los últimos años, y por si fuera poco el regreso del Uchiha.

Llego al departamento en donde vivía desde su regreso, su antigua casa donde solía vivir con sus padres fue destruida cuando los asesinaron. Al reconstruir la aldea, todo lo que quedo después de la explosión causada por Pein, le dijeron que la reconstruirían y quedaría como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero ella sabia que había pasado .Si se quedaba ahí, no podría vivir con el recuerdo de sus padres, muertos por que ella no estuvo para protegerlos, o almenos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Sus padres fueron asesinados por Pein, al igual que muchas de las familias de sus amigos, solo por estar relacionados con el portador del kyubi . Irónicamente Sakura había descubierto algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre, y de haber sabido que ese Pein era Nagato no lo hubiera dejado escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Definitivamente tenía cuentas que saldar.

Fue directo a tomar un baño, no quería seguir recordando lo que tanto dolor, odio, coraje y nostalgia le causaba. Dormiría mientras pudiera, seguramente la goidame tenia un buen motivo para quererla de vuelta con tanta urgencia.

-Así que dijo que vendría temprano? Bueno entonces no debe tardar en llegar. decía una rubia con animo.

-Tsunade-sama si Sakura se entera que la tiene vigilada todo el tiempo se molestara mucho.- dijo con tono preocupado la pelinegra.

-Si lo haría si alguien se lo dijera, además nunca sabrá que Sai me mantiene informada de todo- contestaba despreocupada la rubia.

-Se que es por su bien pero, no creo que sea lo correcto.

-Si tal vez no sea lo correcto, pero si podemos evitar de esa forma que haga una verdadera estupidez lo seguiremos haciendo, además yo no lo planee fueron sus amigos, sabes que harían cualquier cosa por que este bien.-dijo sonriendo, le alegraba que la peli-rosa no estuviera sola.

Se escucho el ruedo de la puerta .

-Si que pasa?

-Tsuana de-sama, Sakura –san esta aquí.-

-Dile que pase.- dijo impaciente.

La pelirrosa entro lentamente a la oficina de su maestra, no sabia lo que le esperaba asi que seria mejor estar alerta.

-Ya estoy de vuelta Tsunade-sama.-dijo la ojijade sonriendo.

-Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, sabes hay algo de lo que quiero que te encargues personalmente. -decía la rubia maliciosamente, sabia que no le parecería la idea.

-_Lo sabía_. Bien, y de que se trata.-y ahí estaba la causa por la cual la goidame estaba impaciente por su regreso.

-Posiblemente ya estés enterada que el Uchiha ya esta aquí cierto, bueno quiero que te hagas cargo de su examen de rango.-dijo por fin la goidame.

-Y por que yo, digo no es que me moleste pero cualquiera podría hacerlo.-dijo en un tono protestante.

-Vamos Sakura, sabemos que tiene un buen nivel y no creo que "cualquiera "como tu dices pueda hacerlo. –Era muy cierto lo que dijo , pero tras esa escusa buscaba ver la reacción de la ojijade al enfrentarse al que por mucho tiempo trato como un ídolo y ahora detestaba.

-Bien, lo hare. –dijo sin mas.

-Perfecto, entonces será mañana a primera hora te parece?- pregunto la rubia.

-Claro, si eso es todo me retiro tengo varios asuntos que arreglar en el hospital- dijo para después retirase.

-Shizune, manda avisar al Uchiha que el examen se hará mañana a primera hora, esto será interesante.

Tiempo después en la mansión Uchiha.

-Vaya así que por fin volvió el tipo que se encargara de examinarnos.- dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-Y por que supones que es un tipo.- decía un rubio tallándose los ojos.

-Hmp, eres demasiado molesto, mira que tomar alcohol como si de agua se tratara y luego quedarte dormido en mi casa, no se como te siguen soportando.

-Así pues Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan dicen que soy único y así me aman.-decía con superioridad el rubio. – Oh espera, dijiste que ya regreso, no puede ser, ni siquiera me avisaron, bueno me voy Sasuke –baka nos vemos después. –dijo para salir velozmente.

-_Pero que demonios le pasa al Dobe.-_pensaba el pelinegro.

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun?.- a pie de la escalera se encontraba una pelirroja

-Encárgate de decirles a los demás que mañana a primera hora es el dichoso examen, los quiero listos y a tiempo.-dijo secamente antes de salir de la casa.

Caminaba por el centro de la aldea cuando una extraña y exótica melena rosa llamo su atención, en la entrada del hospital de Konoha se encontraba ni más ni menos que la molestia pelirrosa. Vaya que había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron , su cabello volvió a crecer lo tenia a la altura de la cintura, y definitivamente su cuerpo ya no era el de una chiquilla , no tena nada que envidiarle a Karin.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos cuando un rubio literalmente se le tiro encima.

-_Hmp, __así que por so tenia tanta prisa, ese Dobe esta encima de ella y no parece molestarle ,bien cuanto tiempo piensan estar así? , me pregunto si Sakura estaba en la misma misión de la que volvió el tipo ese__. _Tsk, pero en que demonios estoy pensando como si me importara.- dio media vuelta molesto aun de estar pensando es esos dos.

-Sakura-chan por que no me esperaste- lloriqueaba el rubio.

-Porque no es necesario Naruto y podrías levantarte ya, si pesas. –decía la peli rosa.

-Oh, claro – decía el rubio mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. –Mira! No es ese Sasuke-baka?

Sakura sintió un hueco en el estomago al acuchar aquello, definitivamente no quería voltear y verlo.

-Si tu lo dices, bueno me voy tengo mucho trabajo aquí.-dijo entrando al hospital.

-Ni siquiera lo miro… creo que aun no lo acepta. Pero mañana tendrá que enfrentarlo, jajá ya quiero ver la cara del Teme cundo se entere quien le hará su examen.

Definitivamente seria sorpresivo para el Uchiha saber quien ocupa el rango mas alto entre los ninjas de la aldea, sobre todo porque nunca había escuchado que existiera un líder para los ANBU, definitivamente se trataría de un ninja muy fuerte.

-Hola frentona. –decía una rubia muy escandalosa desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Ino-cerda podrías intentar no dejarme sorda cada vez que me saludas?—

-Lo siento es solo que quería preguntarte si es verdad que tu te encargaras del examen que le harán Sasuke y sus amiguitos, escuche algo de Shizune pero no estoy segura que realmente lo hagas.

-Oh, si eso, bueno de hecho si lo hare.- decía con pesar la pelirrosa.

-Vaya nunca creí que aceptarías, bueno te deseo suerte se nota que son muy buenos.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro.

-Eso esta por verse.

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero que nada perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Se que es tedioso tener que esperar tanto y bueno agregándole el hecho de que el fic esta tardado tanto en mostrar a los personajes principales es aun peor.

Pido por favor paciencia, siendo esta mi primer fic, no se muy bien como meter a los personajes sin crear algún escenario o algo así, es posible que muchos de ustds se estén hartando de tanto rollo, de verdad perdón T_T

Prometido en el sig. Cap por fin aparecerá nuestro azabache favorito!

Gracias por leernos :3


End file.
